


A Chance Encounter

by JedsGayPen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Shots, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedsGayPen/pseuds/JedsGayPen
Summary: After a chance encounter in a gym changing room, little did I know that meeting one of my all time favourites would turn into something so much more.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holeofholland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/gifts).



> This story is a mixture of romance and smut, and is for anybody who has fantasised in a little too much detail about their celeb crush.

As I walked into the changing room after a particularly challenging work out, I rubbed my chest trying to shift the dull ache that was already starting to settle in. A quick scan of the room showed it to be empty.

_Shame. Oh well, can’t get lucky every time._

I crossed the room to where my bag and clothes were waiting, and took a drink from my water bottle. Hovering the bottle in front of my face, I squeeze, and let some of the contents splash onto my face. 

As I pulled my lycra gym top over my head, I let it wipe the water and sweat from my face. My arms are heavy as I bring them up.

_Maybe I have over done it a bit. Some heat will do them good._

With that thought I rifle through my gym bag for my swim shorts. Whilst searching through my bag I hear the door to the changing room swing open and shut behind. Soft footfalls pad across the room. I look up and round from my bag, to find I’ve been joined by a dark haired guy, likely a few years younger than myself. He’s wearing a grey hoodie and black bottoms. The bottoms, I notice, he is filling out quite nicely. As he looks towards me I swear I recognise him, but after a casual smile we both look away. 

_It couldn’t be!!!! Why would HE be here?_

I sneak a second look, and yes it is him!

_What is Tom Holland doing here, in the changing room of my gym? How did I not notice him in there?_

I quickly look away, not wanting to be caught staring at a guy that I have fantisised over more times than I can count. I look down at my shorts. 

_Don’t you dare._

I sneak another quick glance, he’s stretching, but most importantly facing away. So I quickly drop my shorts and boxers to the floor and hurriedly pull on my swim shorts. 

_Just get into the spa without gawping, or fainting, and you’ll be fine._

I tidy my things a little, and stuff my sweaty gym things into my bag and head through to the spa. As I pass Tom, I notice out of the corner of my eye, that grey and black has given way to flesh and a strip of colour towards his middle. 

_Do not look!_

I’m pretty sure, but I can’t be certain, that I held my breath all the way through to the spa. It’s not until the cool water of the shower is dripping down my face and onto my body, do I exhale. 

_I can’t believe that just happened. More to the point, I can’t believe I didn’t get a good look!_

Again, I exhale deeply, and rub my face with my hands. With a twist I turn the shower off, and shaking excess water from my hair, I make my way into the steam room.

Once inside, I relax onto the hot mosaic-tiled bench, my tired muscles sigh in relief. I take a big breath of the steam in, and let myself sink further down onto the bench bringing my legs up, so I can fully recline. I run one hand through my hair, as I let the other rest on the waistband of my shorts. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply again. As soon as my eyes are closed, I see Tom bent over his gym bag again. I feel something flip in my stomach and the swimming feeling spreads downwards. I exhale, this time with a little moan. I rake my fingers through my hair again, and open my eyes just in time to see a shadow appear at the steamed up door. 

I shift up on my elbows as the figure opens the door. Steam rushes to escape and he steps through it, wearing nothing but a pair of small black swim shorts.

_Holy F***_

Tom walked into the steam room, and as the steam faded, I could see every single line of his body. Beautifully chiseled pecs and abs. Quads that popped as he walked, and rounded muscular shoulders, one of which he rubbed with his hand as he took a seat on the opposite bench.

_I can do that for you._

“Hi,” Tom shot me a friendly smile as he caught my eye.

_Oh we’re going to chat._

“Hi,” I smile back. 

“Good work out?” he asks. 

“Yeah thanks, but my arms are like lead now,” I laugh. “How about you?”

“Yeah it was good thanks. I just did some cardio and a bit of legs.” As he mentioned his legs he flexed his quads. 

“I have to admit, I did notice them looking quite pumped as you walked in,” I laughed with embarrassment. 

“Cheers man!” he smiled, also chuckling at my admission. 

We both finish laughing and there is a slight pause. 

“Do you mind if I get the awkward bit out of the way?” I ask shyly. 

“Go ahead man,” he laughs again. 

“I’m a massive fan,” I admit. “I’m quite shocked to be meeting you, particularly like this.”

“Thanks…” he pauses and looks at me expectantly. 

“Josh,” I blurt out. 

“Josh,” he repeats, he reaches out and we shake hands. “I’m Tom. I really appreciate you saying that, it’s always great to meet a fan. Even like this.” 

We both chuckle again, and sit back opposite each other.

“Yeah, I had always imagined being more clothed,” I laugh awkwardly.

“Oh so you have imagined it,” he says teasingly, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well....” I splutter. “No. What I meant was.” 

Tom laughs and puts me out of my misery by waving his hand and saying, 

“It’s ok. I’m only playing. Being clothed in mind though,” he says, nodding his head towards a sign on the wall. 

‘Bathing suits must be worn at all times.’

“Do you mind?” he asks. “I always prefer to let the heat get directly to my glutes when I’ve been doing legs.”

“Oh. Sure, yeah, go ahead. I don’t mind.” I was glad of the steam and dim light, as I was sure I was blushing. I averted my eyes, and I heard Tom shift, and the sound of his wet shorts being pulled down.

“Thanks,” he said.

As I looked back I saw he had draped his shorts over his front. However, much more of his legs were on show now, and I could feel that my face was not the only place blood was rushing now. 

_Shit!_

I rearranged myself so I could conceal my tenting shorts with my arms. 

“So, what is it you’re doing here?” I asked. “Filming?” 

“Yeah, just a few bits, over the week,” he said, letting his head lul back on to the wall, his eyes closed. My eyes bore into his abandoned shorts, wishing I could see what lay beneath. 

“Can I ask what? Or should I not?”

“I probably shouldn’t say,” he smiled opening his eyes, once again looking to make eye contact with me. I shot my eyes up from his shorts, to meet his. Hoping I hadn’t been caught.

“Enough said,” I say, miming a zip across my mouth. “ I wouldn’t want to get you into trouble Mr. Holland.” 

We both laugh.

“Is there much to do in the city?” he asks. 

“Not particularly,” I admit. “There are a couple of nice pubs though. One particularly where you could go and not be bothered.”

“Oh yeah? Would you mind showing me?”

_Did Tom Holland just ask me to go for a drink?_

“Yeah sure, I’ve got time for a drink after this,” I say, as casually as I possibly can. 

“Great!” he says. 

_Oh my god, he actually did._

“Best get showered, and head off soon then?”

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” I say, standing, after checking in that it's safe to do so. 

_No tent, currently._

Tom stands, one hand holding his shorts in place over his front. Then, to my surprise and amazement, he turns - revealing his pair of perfect cheeks. It was everything I could do not to reach out and brush my hand across them. Tom steps into his shorts and pulls them up. He turns back to me and smiles. 

“Shall we?” he asks. 

“After you,” I say gesturing towards the door. 

We step out of the steam room and head back to our bags. We both drop our shorts and wrap towels around our wastes. Then it dawns on me. We’re about to shower together. We head back toward the communal shower. I notice that, luckily, we are still the only two people in the changing room. As we step into the showers, Tom drops his towel again, and hangs it on a nearby hook. His butt sways in front of me, and I have to concentrate to stop myself from hardening. Although, I’m not too confident it’s working. I remove my towel, and hang it on the hook next to Tom’s. I turn to see him under a shower head, the water falling onto his perfect body. I head to one opposite him and turn the water on. As I turn back round toward him, I see that he’s done the same, and I can see all of him. My eyes start at his sodden curls, down over his handsome face, to his muscular torso. Finally I follow the line of his groin to the one thing that has been hidden to me so far. 

Tom’s sizeable uncut cock hung there, framed by its carefully manscaped hair. I let myself take it in, lost in the moment. My hands, still on autopilot, rub up under my arms and across my chest. I look back to his face, and he’s smiling at me. So I smile back and shrug. I look back at his cock, and then back at him and laugh. He laughs too. As he soaps himself up, smirks at me and raises an eyebrow. 

_What’s that look about?_

My hand heads south and find my hard length standing to attention. I look down, I hadn’t noticed. I look back at Tom, and after a moment of holding his gaze, shrug again and laugh. He laughs too. Throwing his head back. He lets the last of the soap rinse off his body, and then walks across the shower to me. As he gets closer, my breath catches, and I look down at him. He grabs my hard cock in one hand and then leans up and kisses me passionately on the mouth. I open my lips slightly and let his tongue in to explore, which it does. He doesn’t stroke me, just holds it in his hand. Then I feel his, now hard against my thigh as he pushes himself up against me.

He pulls away and smiles at me. He lets go of my cock and puts his hand on my chest. 

“So where’s this pub?” He winks and reaches round and taps my bum, before retrieving his towel and disappearing out of view. I gasp, and look down at my front, which had recently been in Tom’s grip. 

_What on earth just happened?_

With that, I grab my towel, and follow Tom back to where our belongings wait.


	2. Night Cap

Tom and I sat across from each other at a little table, in the corner of the pub. I’d been right, he wasn’t harassed or swamped when we entered. Mainly because it was pretty quiet, but still, the barman didn’t make a fuss when he served us. He did however make a shocked face at me as we walked away. ‘I know!’ I mouthed back at him. 

Tom sipped at his beer, and I mirrored with a gin and tonic. 

“So, what do you do Josh?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow as he peered at me over the top of his pint. The question caught me off guard as I had been staring at his still slightly damp curls.

“Um, me, I…” I stammered. 

He placed his drink back on the table and smiled at me, pulling a face that made it clear he was amused by my reaction.

“Sorry,’ I smirked, taking a second to compose myself. “I work in Theatre.”

“Oh yeah?” Tom replied. “Favourtie show?”

“Would it be really corny if I said Billy Elliott?” I blushed. 

“Yes it would,” he scoffed in response. 

“Good,” I burst out laughing. “‘Cause it’s not!” 

He looked at me stunned. We held eye contact for a brief moment, Tom looking hurt (and somehow even more beautiful), and me trying not to smile too broadly.

“Bastard,” he breathed, smirking and looking away from me.

I stifled more laughter, and sniggereing, I picked up my drink and took a victory swig.

“You can laugh mister,” he shot across the table at me. At that moment, I felt Tom’s foot under the table run up the inside of my calf. I choked on my drink. My mind flash backed to the showers with Tom’s hand around my hard length, and his tongue exploring my mouth. I looked up to see Tom shaking with silent laughter. He stopped, fixed me with a grin and raised an eyebrow. 

“Ok,” I conceded.

“I win?” Tom smiled, both sweetly and naughtily. 

“This round,” I winked back. 

We both took another mouthful of our drinks. As Tom swallowed, my mind wandered, and I realised too late that my gaze had lingered too long on his beautiful lips. 

_Oh the things I would do._

“Can I help you?” Tom grinned. 

Panicking I heard myself say, “So tell me more about you. What do you do?”

_Face Palm_

Tom placed his pint back on the table, his face transforming to pure glee.

“You want me to tell you what I do?” His face let me know that Tom was getting ready to roast me.

_He won the last round, he can’t get me again._

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” I say stoney faced. 

“Because, I…” Tom stammers to a halt. He now looked at me confused and cautious. 

“What’s wrong Tom?” I asked sincerely. 

“You want to know what I do for a living?” he laughed. Tom was smiling, but was still unsure. 

“Yeah, why, should I know what you do?” I asked seriously. Tom shifted in his seat and poked his tongue between his teeth and his bottom lip.

_Mmmmm that lip._

I wasn’t going to let it distract me though. 

“Are you suggesting, Tom, Tom Holland, that I should in some way know what you do?” I let a cheeky smile creep across my face. 

He looks at me with a smile that spread across his handsome face. I tilt my head a couple of times, daring him to speak. 

_Who’s got who by the dick now?_

When Tom stays silent, I innocently ask, “Are you in film?”

“You’re an arse,” Tom retorted, shifting in his chair again, and bringing his drink to his mouth. Just as he takes a sip, I move my foot up his leg. Taken by surprise Tom spits his mouthful back into the glass. He coughs and fixes me with a look. 

“Do I win?” I ask. 

Tom leans across the table and gestures for me to do the same. I lean forward to meet him. 

“You just might if you keep this up,” he whispers in my ear. 

_Fuck._

Tom nips at my earlobe, before sitting back. I stared at him a moment, as he looked at me smuggly. 

I sit back and drain what’s left of my drink. Tom does the same. 

“Would you like another,” I ask Tom, gesturing at his empty glass.

He nods, as he swallows, as I rest my hand on the table to get up, he puts his on top of it. 

My breath catches in my throat and I look down at his hand. For some reason it felt freezing, yet hot, all at the same time; and it fixed me to the spot. I look up at him, and he fixes me with a stare. His mouth contorts, as he holds my gaze. I start to get lost in his deep, dark brown eyes. 

“I can trust you, right?” Tom asks me, a serious tone now occupying his voice. 

The question brings me out of his eyes, and back into the pub.

“Of course,” I say, my brow furrowing in confusion. 

Tom exhales nervously, the cocky confidence of the shower and a few moments ago, long gone. He pats my hand. 

“I think I’m gonna pass on that drink,” Tom said, getting up from the table. 

“Oh,” I muttered crestfallen, “Ok. Busy day filming tomorrow?” 

“Not until late afternoon,” Tom answered, pulling on his jacket, preparing himself to leave.

_Well it was nice while it lasted. Late Afternoon? It’s not like you have to get an early night._

I sat deflated in my seat, and watched as Tom picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. I half smiled up at him, as I watched and waited for him to walk out of my life as quickly as he walked in. 

_I guess some people don’t even get this._

Tom turned back to me and paused. He looked at me expectantly and widened his eyes. 

‘Well…” he said, “are you coming?” 

“What?” I ask, completely lost. “Coming where?” 

Tom shot me a wicked grin. 

“Back to mine, for that drink.”

“Why do I get the feeling that this is less of an invitation, and more of an instruction?” I laugh. 

“Because you learn quick,” Tom winked. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute Holland, because you’re certainly not famous enough to act like this,” I retort back, putting on my jacket and collecting my things. 

Tom punches me lightly on the arm playfully, in response. 

“You’re gonna pay for that later,” he whispered in my ear.

“I fucking hope so,” I whispered back, this time me nipping his earlobe. 

As we exited the pub, I turned back to see the barman stare at us in disbelief. I shrug at him with a knowing look. Then we’re gone, out into the crisp autumn evening. 

* * *

As we stepped into the apartment where Tom was staying, I realise how cold I’d been outside. We discarded our bags and shoes, and made our way through to a living room.

Tom discarded his jacket on an arm chair and sat one leg tucked under the other on the sofa. He gestured for me to join him. As I sat, I breathed in sharply and rubbed my hands together. 

“Cold?” Tom asked. 

“Only a bit,” I replied, getting comfortable. 

“We’ll soon have you warmed up,” Tom quipped. 

“Oh will we?” I scoffed. “You’re shameless Holland, you really are!”

Tom got up off the sofa, deliberately making a point of putting a hand on my thigh as he did. A twitch came from within my boxers.

“I meant with a drink, not sure where your head’s at,” Tom chided jokingly. 

He walked over to a makeshift bar, his tight jeans hugging his peachy butt. I took this opportunity to sit and appreciate it, but I could feel it was making my own jeans even tighter. I tried to concentrate on not getting hard, and then Tom turned. I noticed the front of his jeans were as filled out as the back, and then smiled up at him. 

“Oh,” I said without realising. 

“What?” Tom asked, returning to his spot on the sofa. Tom was holding two tumblers of whiskey. 

_Shit_

He handed one of the glasses to me and I looked down at the brown liquid.

“Are you ok,” Tom asked, looking concerned. I looked up at him and grimaced. 

“I don’t really drink whiskey,” I admitted. 

“Oh,” Tom said, “you probably, just haven’t had good whiskey. Try it.” Tom sat up and smiled at me encouragingly. 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t like it,” I sighed. Tom put his free hand on my arm. Sparks! I almost withdrew my arm, but as the feeling settled, I relaxed into his touch. 

“For me?” Tom asked sweetly. 

I shook my head apologetically. Tom took my glass from me and set it to one side. 

“You’re gonna try it,” he grinned wickedly, and with that he took a mouthful from his glass. Tom leant forward and put his lips to mine, he kissed me deeply, running his hand up my arm to my shoulder. He pulled me in towards him, and as I instinctively opened my mouth to continue the kiss, he opened his and allowed the strong, smokey liquid to pass from him into me. We both pull away and I cough. I swallow the drink down and splutter. 

“You bastard,” I smile at him. 

“So do you like whiskey now?” he shot back.

“Maybe,” I conceded. 

“Want some more?” he asked. I nodded eagerly and knelt up on the sofa waiting for the next kiss.

“Mind out then,” Tom instructed, whilst gesturing away from the sofa. Curious I obeyed and stood up. Tom took off his t-shirt in one swift movement, and laid back on the sofa. He ran his hand up and down his abs, I could feel my dick growing inside the confines of my jeans, and I think if I looked closely enough; I could see Tom’s was too. 

He picked up one of the glasses and poured a small amount of the contents into his belly button. 

“Drink up,” he grinned. 

I got on my knees, and looking at the pooled liquid in Tom’s navel, flashed back to seeing him walk into the gym changing room. 

_How did I get here?_

I looked back up at Tom, who was watching me, smiling. His eyes twinkle in anticipation of what comes next. I opened my mouth, put it to the pool, and slurped up the contents. Tom squirmed, obviously ticklish, and we both laughed. He pulled me into another kiss. I let my hand run down his body, over his abs, to the dampness left by the whiskey. I brought my finger to my lips, and sucked the droplets off. 

“Might be my new favourite,” I say holding Tom’s gaze. 

“Carry on like that, and you might be mine,” Tom said, kissing me again. Knitting his fingers in my hair he pulled me on top of him. We kissed passionately on the sofa, our hips bucking and our bodies melting into each other. I pulled away and sat up. I could feel how hard Tom was, as it pushed into cheek. I pull off my t-shirt and Tom runs his hand up my body, stopping to tweek my nipple. I breath in sharply and dart back to his mouth. Between kisses I say,

“This. Is. Un. Fucking. Believable!”

Tom looks up at me and smiles. He begins to sit up, He lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist. I take this opportunity to kiss his neck and chest, before he sets me back down on the sofa. I could see his hardness imprinted on his jeans. I look up at him. 

He looks down at me with a filthy smile, and without breaking eye contact, tucks a finger into my waistband and tugs. 

“Bedtime,” he whispers.


	3. Bed Time

Tom pulled me away from the sofa by my waistband. He scooped up the bottle of whisky in his free hand and then led me down the hallway. All the way down he faced me, walking backwards, keeping eye contact. Tom collides with a door, looks over his shoulder and grins. As he turned back, I took my opportunity to kiss him again. It catches him off guard, but soon his tongue joins mine and we kiss like two people who may be separated at any second. I run my hand up into Tom’s curls, and bring my hand down his chest, letting my nails lightly tease his pec. 

As I do, Tom slips his hand between my groin and the elastic of my boxers. Before he can reach anything; I grab him by the wrist and bring it up, over his head and up against the door. I pull away from our kiss.

“Mm-mm,” I scold, “who said you could go down there?”

“Yet,” Tom said, slightly breathless. 

“If you’re lucky,” I smirk. I realise at this point that where I have Tom pinned, his armpit is exposed. I look at it and back to him, I shoot him a wicked smile before burying my face in it.

_ Fuck! _

The feel of the hair on my face, and Tom’s smell is intoxicating. I open my mouth and let my tongue explore. Tom is kissing my neck. It’s fierce, enough pressure that I can really feel it, but not so hard I was worried he may mark me. 

_ Firm, but considerate.  _

With my free hand, I find Tom’s other wrist and bring it hard up against the door. The whiskey bottle thudded loudly on the wood. We both withdrew in surprise, me from under Tom’s arm, and him from my neck. We both look up, we’d both forgotten about the bottle. We chuckle at each other and then I’m back, my tongue lapping up Tom’s musk. I move away from his pit and let my tongue trace the contours oh his muscular chest. As I reach the other side, I allow myself to catch Tom’s nipple between my tongue and upper teeth. Tom gasped.

“Mmmm, fuck!” he moaned. I move my tongue under Tom’s other arm, allowing it to run through the hair, but this time I take it all the way up to his bicep. I stop to kiss at it and nibble at it lightly. I hear Tom laugh and notice him swap the whiskey bottle into his other hand. With a little nudge he lets me know he wants me to free his arm.

_ Should I let him? _

I release Tom’s wrist and he curls his arm making his bicep more pronounced. He wraps it round my neck gently and pulls me into him. As I continue worshipping his bicep, Tom interrupts me with a simple,

“Hey.”

He loosens his arm to allow me to turn to face him. 

“Hey,” I smile back. Tom begins to tighten his grip a little whilst smiling devilishly. I return his smile. Just as his grip threatens to get too tight, he lets it give again. Tom leans in and plants the lightest kiss on my lips. Nothing like the kisses we’ve shared so far, not raw and lustful, this was something different. Something purer.

While I was trying to work out what the kiss meant, Tom had unwrapped his arm from around me. He took me lightly by the chin, and this snapped me out of my daze, he planted another of these new, confusing kisses on my lips. 

“Shall we?” he asked, opening the door. 

“Yeah,” I breathed softly, nodding. “Yes,” I said again more definitively. I spin Tom by his hips and push him into the room. We both chuckle and I follow him quickly. 

_ So this is Tom Holland’s bedroom. Well...for this week. _

I look around the room taking in details, hoping to get some insight into Tom, but it was just a bedroom. This was just somewhere he was staying, the only thing that really gave away Tom was staying here was a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. The rest of the room was immaculate. A pile of dirty clothes with a pair of white briefs on top of it. As I tried not to fixate too much on the briefs, Tom interrupted me. 

“Seen something you like?” he asked. Tom was sat on the bed, the whisky bottle still in his hand. 

“Maybe,” I smile. “I think I’ve just spotted something I like even more though.” I look at Tom’s front and it’s bulging. He looks down at it too. 

“Oh yeah?” he grins. With his free hand, Tom pops the top button of his jeans, looks up at me and smiles. I make my way over to the bed and kneel in front of Tom. A quick glance up confirms what I already know. Tom is watching my every move with smouldering eyes and a half smile across his lips.

_ Oh those beautiful lips _

But his lips aren’t my concern, I run my hands up his thighs, and he shifts on the bed. I see his bulge move, fighting the material containing it. I overshoot Tom’s waistband and let my fingertips brush over his abs, but soon call them back to unbutton the rest of his jeans. I pull them off and discard them to the side. I work my way up Tom’s toned thighs kissing the inside of them, until I reach a pair of black boxers. A fresh pair Tom must have donned after our earlier shower. My dick stiffens even more as I remember Tom grasping it earlier, and it twitches at the thought of what’s to come. I realise that after being freed from the jeans, Tom’s length had sprung up and was poking out the top of his boxers. I look up at him and smile. Tom readjusts the boxers and hides it once more. I put my hands to his waistband to pull it out, but Tom stops me with a gentle hand. He strokes the top of my hand with his thumb, and winks at me.

“Mm-mm,” he echoes smugly, “who said you could go down there?”

“Yet,” I say back, poking a bit of tongue out of the side of my mouth.

“Do you want another shot, sexy?” Tom asks with a glint in his beautiful brown eye. 

“Yes please,” I respond, I kiss his thighs again. Tom leans back on the bed and unscrews the cap on the whisky bottle. He levels it with his belly button once more, but before he can pour, my hand has joined his grasping the neck of the bottle. I reposition it, and tip the bottle so the brown liquid within begins to fall from its rim. It dribbles over Tom’s hard bulge and soaks into his boxers. 

“Well how are you supposed to drink that?” Tom half laughs. I fix him with as innocent a look as I can muster, and reply sweetly.

“Suck.” 

With that I put my mouth to the wet material, sucking it into my mouth, tasting the whisky. Tom moaned softly above me and knitted his fingers into my hair. I suck again getting another wave of whisky, but this time my lips linger on Tom’s hard front. I suck again, more whisky, and Tom moans, this time more loudly. 

“Fuck, gorgeous!” he exclaims, stroking my hair. 

“You like that?” I ask looking up at him. 

“Mhmm,” he nods. Tom pushes my head down again and I kiss up and down the length of his hard bulge. Eventually I stop at the top and let my lips and tongue play at his head through the fabric of his boxers. Tom catches me gently by the chin, he strokes my jawline, again with his thumb. 

“There’s no whisky left on that bit, beautiful,” Tom winks.

“I don’t care,” I smile back. As Tom continues to stroke my jaw, I bring my hands back to his waistband. I slip in my hand, this time he doesn’t stop me. He just smiles and keeps lightly stroking. My hand finds what it is searching for, and I match Tom’s gentle stroking. He lets his head fall back and lets out a low moan. I quicken my pace, and his hand falls from my face, it’s now preoccupied grasping at the sheets. Still massaging Tom’s length, I use my free hand to pull off his boxers and bring them to my mouth. I suck out what little whisky I can find left in them, and then toss them to the side. 

“Drained them dry?” Tom asks. 

Without replying I put my lips to the tip of his cock. I put the head into my mouth and allow my tongue to flick around it. I hear a sharp intake of breath from Tom and his hand is in my hair again. I glance down and see his other hand balling the sheets in his fist. I bob a couple of times, taking more of him into my mouth. Another moan comes from Tom, and his grip on my hair tightens. I speed up my bobbing and allow my tongue to massage his head.

“Fuck,” Tom gasps breathlessly. The corner of my mouth pricks up into a smile. 

Tom holds my head in place with his hand, and begins to thrust his hips. His dick fills my mouth and makes its way to the back of my throat. I try to keep up with massaging him with my tongue, but I have to give up to concentrate on not gagging. His tip hits the back of my throat, but there’s still more to go. He pulls me off him, and his wet dick slaps into his abs as it exits my mouth. I gasp for air.

“You didn’t gag,” Tom smirks at me. I take his cock in my hand and let it slide all the way down my throat, in one quick movement. As my lips make contact with Tom’s groin, I rest a moment and try to keep my composure. I then make my way back up his shaft, and again breath deeply once he’s out. 

“I never do,” I smile at him. 

“Such a good boy,” Tom whispers, as he strokes my face again. 

“Not at all,” I reply, now stroking Tom’s length with my hand again. “You know Mr. Holland, I’m feeling quite overdressed over here.”

“Is that right?” he says, getting up off the bed and picking me up off my knees. Tom kisses me as he undoes my jeans. He then pulls them to the floor, but is back kissing me straight away. Just like it had been in the shower, before I knew it, Tom’s hand was grasping my cock. This time he pumped at it, causing me to interrupt our kiss with a moan. Before he kissed me again, Tom put a finger to my lips and I obediently took it in my mouth, wetting it with my tongue. Tom pulled my boxers down freeing my dick and exposing my butt. As he took hold of my cock once more, and began to stroke, I felt the wet finger start to tease at my hole. I kissed Tom more fiercely, my silent way of telling him to go further. He did, his finger parted my hole and made its way inside. I take both of Tom’s cheeks and in my hands. 

_ The suit really doesn’t do these things justice. They are perfect! _

I smack one of them lightly and Tom shudders. He responds by letting his finger explore deeper, hitting my spot. I pull away from his lips and moan loudly. 

“Fuuuuck!” 

“You like that?” He drools.

“Do you?” I retort, putting a finger into my mouth and then just as quickly easing it into Tom. I found his spot almost straight away and he moans too. I retreat my finger a little and again bring it to meet Tom’s spot again. As I do, he hits mine at the same time. We moan together. I peck Tom quickly on the lips and smile. 

“I always hoped you would like that,” I admit shyly. 

“Do you know what I like even better?” Tom asked.

“What?” I replied curiously. 

Tom guided me back toward the bed and laid me down. He then hopped up and joined me. Before I knew it, Tom had spun around and was astride me. He bent forward and arched his back, revealing his hole. I brought my mouth to him, hungrily seeing to him. Tom took my length in his hand and started stroking again. My tongue entered Tom, and he began to stroke faster. I reached around and found Tom’s cock, still as hard as it was when it was in my mouth. I match Tom’s speed and continue to tease at his hole with my tongue. Tom leans further forward and takes me in his mouth. It feels amazing. Tom really knows what he’s doing. His tongue consumes my tip, and then he takes me all the way into him. Soon, our bodys are moving with one rhythm. Tom’s work has caused my head to swim and I murmur my pleasure between his cheeks. I hear Tom say something, but I don’t make out what it is. He says something again that I don’t catch. I snap out of my pleasure. 

“Fuck, man. Fuck, I’m cumming!” I hear Tom shout. A splash of warmth hits my chest. 

“Fuck,” Tom cries out again. Several more shots hit my body and Tom goes limp and rolls to the side. After a small pause he shuffles up to me and kisses me. 

“I’ve never cum that hard,” he said breathlessly. 

“What can I say?” I smirk back, raising an eyebrow.

“You can tell me how you want me to make you finish,” Tom replies. 

“Surprise me,” I grin. 

Without saying a word Tom is astride me again, this time facing me. All the time he held my gaze and smiled. He took my still solid cock in his hand, and lowered himself on to it. As my tip parted his hole and slid inside, I felt a familiar warmth and exhaled deeply. 

“Fuck, beautiful,” I said gazing up at him. Tom stayed quiet, just smiled, and eased himself further down on to me. I felt Tom relax even further, and then he began to grind his hips. The movement excited me, and I could feel myself harden even more. 

Tom stopped, and looked at me. 

“I felt that,” he laughed, and then he was back to grinding. Tom started to bounce and I brought my hips up to meet him. As my hips made contact, Tom began to moan again in time with the rhythm. His cock, no longer hard but still sizable, waved with his movements. I take Tom by the hips and begin to thrust harder. 

“Oh my god,” Tom breathes. His head lolling back, giving up any hope of being upright. “Fuck me!”

I quicken my pace, my hips smacking into Tom. His moans fill the room. 

“Fuck,” I cry out as pressure builds at the base of my cock. 

“Cum for me,” Tom instructs, finding enough composure to make eye contact with me. “Cum for me, handsome!”

I cry out again, and I feel myself explode inside Tom. My length twitches as I pump more and more into him. 

“Fuck, yes,” Tom gasps. When it’s clear I’ve finished, Tom lifts his hips until I fall out of him. He crawls up the bed and kisses me. He looks down at the mess he left on my chest and chuckles. 

“Let me get you a towel,” he says, and he springs off the bed and disappears out of the room. I lay there and take in what has just happened. 

_ I’ve just been ridden by Tom Holland. _

I run a finger through what he left on my chest, and bring it to my lips. Tom reappears and lays the towel on me. He leans over and kisses me again. 

_ I won’t tell him.  _

Tom got under the covers and snuggled up as I wiped the rest of him from my torso. 

“That was pretty amazing,” Tom said. 

“Yes it was,” I agree, turning back to smile at him. I pick up my boxers and go to put them on. 

“Where are you going?” Tom asked. I turn to see him looking bemused, yet still cheeky. “Come here,” he gestures me back to the bed. I crawl back on to it and kiss him gently, yet passionately. He puts an arm around me and pulls me into him, spooning me. I can feel him against my cheek. 

“You’re staying, right?” he says quietly into my ear, then kisses it. 

“I do have to be up early,” I say worriedly. 

“I don’t mind,” Tom says, kissing the back of my neck. 

“Then neither do I,” I reply. I turn back to him and kiss him deeply once again. Then we relax into each other; and after a short period of sweet kisses on my neck, and me stroking his arm, Tom and I fall asleep. 


	4. The Next Day

I opened my eyes and winced at the pain in my head. Lying on my front, I shifted my hips, and my morning stiffness rubbed against the bed sheets. A pulsing in my head begins to beat against my temples, and I groan. I shift again, enjoying the pressure on my front.

_I’m naked? I never sleep naked!_

I force myself to stop focusing on my hangover, and realise I can hear a soft breathing next to me. 

_Oh, yes._

As the details from the night before push their way through the fog that had taken up residency in my head, a smile spreads across my face. I roll over and there he is.

The sight in front of me proved the impossible was possible, Tom was even more beautiful when asleep. His curls were messy from sleep, and his beautiful chest was rising and falling with his breathing. A quick scan downward, and the pitched sheet gave away that Tom too was having a glorious morning. 

Tom murmurs in his sleep and brings his arm up onto his pillow, revealing the pit and bicep and I had worshipped the night before. 

_So damned sexy!_

I resist the urge to bury my face in there once again, and the memory of the night before makes my length twitch against the bed. This is an image I would never ruin by waking him up.

Instead, I carefully pull back the sheet and slide from the bed. As I get to my feet, I sway, my head feeling like a stormy sea.

_This is why I hate whiskey._

Tentatively, I dress, trying not to make any noise. As I pull on my jeans, my belt buckle clinks against itself. I freeze and turn to look at Tom. He doesn’t even stir. 

Once I’m fully dressed, I look back at the sleeping prince and sigh. I leave the bedroom, collect my things and head towards the front door. I pause and look back at the doorway leading to where I had left Tom sleeping. I sigh again, this time with a little added nausea. I stand, hovering at the door, torn as to what to do. I could slip out now and put it all down to an amazing dream and try to forget it was ever truly real, or I could be really ballsy. 

I rummage in my bag and pull out a notebook. I tear a clean page out of it, and rummage again for a pen. 

Dropping my bag on the floor, I lean the paper on the wall, and write:

**Sorry I had to dash. Work.**

I mull over the next line, and cringe at my decision before I’ve even put the pen back to paper, but hopefully; he’ll find it cute. 

**If you fancy signing up for the sequel, here’s my number…**

I hurriedly scrawl the digits at the bottom of the note and deftly duck back into the bedroom. Tom isn’t how I’d left him. He has rolled over, and the duvet now barely covers his butt. The top of his cheeks poking out the top of the quilt makes me forget my mission for a moment, but I snap out of it and carry on around the bed. I slip my note under Tom’s phone, which sits on a bedside table.

I look down at him once more, resisting the urge to kiss him, and once again retreat out of the room. Returning to the front door I pick up my bag and carefully open the front door, step through and quietly shut it behind me. Without looking back, I walk away from Tom’s temporary apartment. 

_Who am I kidding? He is never going to text me._

* * *

All day, I jumped everytime my phone vibrated. Social media notifications, group chats, offers from various fast food outlets - but not the one thing I was waiting for. By the time the afternoon came along, I had calmed down a little. I knew he would be filming by now, so I ignored my phone with each new buzz - and slumped into a gloom.

* * *

As I was walking out of work to head home, I finally decided to flick through the tide of notifications I had ignored that afternoon. I scroll through and find a message from an unknown number.

**Morning Handsome. X**

The message was followed by a picture. I stopped walking to take it in fully. It was Tom, sat up in bed, one hand behind his head - revealing one of my favourite spots. The covers were low enough that his nipples were just on show. His hair was still messy from sleep. This was taken just after he woke up. I’d seen so many beautiful pictures of Tom before, him looking cute, handsome and sexy. This one was different though… he’d sent this one to me, personally! 

_How did I miss this!?_

I look at the time stamp and notice it was sent just after 12.

_Fuck! I’ve ignored Tom Holland for almost 6 hours!_

I hurriedly type a reply. An apology and a stupid excuse about my day being really busy. I add a selfie afterwards doing my best to look half decent, but I always hate how I look in photos. I stuff my phone back in my pocket, and sigh. My shoulders deflate and I set off toward home again. Any chance I had of seeing Tom again looked almost non-existent now. I call myself all sorts of names in my head, and try to work out how I’d cocked up so royally. 

I dig my phone back out of my pocket to try and investigate it further, and as I unlock the screen, another notification pops up. I stop in my tracks frozen. It’s from him.

_Oh dear god!_

I open the message, and realise I’m holding my breath. 

**Phew! Thought you were playing hard to get for a minute then. You still at work? Xx**

I took a moment to obsess about the second “kiss,” and then remembered to reply. I apologised for the late reply and told him I was on my way home. A few more texts were exchanged before I thought to start walking again. To passers by I must have looked like a grinning idiot who had fallen in love with his phone. I referred back to the picture Tom had sent, and told him it was not as good as the view I’d had that morning.

**Oh? What might that have been? (You really should have woken me!)**

I replied with a peach emoji, and Tom fired back three laughing faces. I asked him if I could see it again. My heart stopped in anticipation, as I saw that he was responding. 

**Of course! X**

I waited for a few moments before asking “Picture?”

**Oh no, come see it in person, it’s much better. Xx**

Just as Tom’s message came through, so did a location pin. I stopped in my tracks again. I asked if he was serious and if I would get onto the set. 

**Sure. I’ll make sure someone’s expecting you. See you soon xx**

I quickly checked his location on maps, and altered my course. Again finding myself in complete disbelief, as I made my way to a film set to meet Tom Holland. 

  
  


As I approached where Tom’s pin had sent me. I could see the temporary constructions that told me I was approaching a set. I was excited, but even more so, nervous. Twice I almost turned around and bottled it. I kept thinking how embarrassing it would be to get turned away, or shouted at. The thought of having to explain that to Tom made blood rush to my cheeks. As I neared the cordon where the set began, I saw a young-ish man appear. He was wearing a headset and had a tablet in his hand. He spotted me and my insides froze. He smiled and waved me closer. 

“You’re here to see Tom, yeah?” he asked?

I nodded shyly. 

“Follow me,” he said, ushering me through the cordon. “I’m Matt,” he continued, he began walking whilst offering his hand. I shook it, whilst quickening my pace to keep up. “Tom has just had to pop on to set quickly, but asked me to show you to his trailer. He’ll meet you back there shortly.” Matt led us round a corner to a collection of trailers. We stopped at the one closest to us. He smiled at me reassuringly, whilst opening the door. “Just in here,” he said, nodding to encourage me in.

I managed a garbled “Thanks,” to Matt as I climbed up into the trailer. Once I was in, Matt shut the door behind me, and I was alone in Tom’s trailer. I took a few more tentative steps in, tense, trying not to touch anything. Looking around I spotted a script that I immediately diverted my eyes from. I didn’t want to get me, or Tom in any trouble. Although the script had probably already featured in an instagram story, which was then hurriedly deleted. So I took off my coat and sat on the edge of a seat.

Continuing my survey of the trailer, or I saw I pile of Tom’s clothes on the floor, not unlike the one in his room the night before.

_Does this boy not fold anything?_

I noticed a pair of Tom’s underwear was again on top of this pile. I sat on my hands, deliberately as if to tell myself that I wasn’t moving, but before I knew it, I had got up and walked to the discarded garments. 

I hovered over them for a moment, jigging in my indecision. 

_I can’t!_

No sooner had the thought sprung into my head, had I bent down and picked up the pair of grey briefs. Another moment of hesitation passed, but then I brought the briefs to my face and breathed in deeply. The smell was sweet, intoxicating, and my head swam for the second time that day. This time though, the sensation was amazing, not nauseating. As the smell of Tom filled my nostrils, my cock stiffened inside my trousers. As I took a second breath, clutching the underwear to my face, I grabbed at my bulge with my free hand. 

Behind me, the door of the trailer opened. Like lightning, I threw the briefs back on top of the pile and whirled round to face the door. My heart was pounding, and this caused my already stiffened dick to pulse. 

Tom stepped through the door and smiled. 

“Hey you,” he purred. 

My mouth dropped, and I screwed up my eyes. As I opened them again, Tom chuckled and asked,

“Are you ok?” 

I looked him up and down. 

_I can’t fucking believe it!_

Tom was wearing the suit, except the mask, that was in his hand. 

“I…” I stammered. 

Tom looked down and laughed again. 

“Oh,” he said, “You like?” 

I nodded dumbly in response. 

“Oh!” he said again, looking toward my waist. “You really like!”

I instinctively covered myself, and again screwed my eyes shut tightly. 

_Fuck!_

Filled with embarrassment, I wished I could just disappear. I could hear Tom’s footsteps approaching and then felt a hand on mine. I opened my eyes to see his red and webbed clad hand on mine. The suit was softer than I imagined it would be. The feeling of it sent shivers up my spine, and I physically shook.

“Don’t be shy,” Tom said, moving my hand away. He put his hand against me, and rubbed it gently a few times and planted to the lightest kiss on my neck. I breathed in sharpy, and finally managed to speak,

“Shiiiit!” I hissed.

“So you really like the suit?” Tom asked. 

“I really fucking do,” I laughed. 

“Want one of your own?” he smiled. 

“What!?” I blurted.

“Yeah I have spare in here. Strip, and I’ll get it. Everything off, mind. Can’t wear undies in these things!” he instructed. 

I scrambled to get my clothes off, and soon was stood stark naked, my hard cock standing out in front of me. I turned to see Tom’s perfect ass framed in the suit, as he rummaged in a cupboard. He turned back to me and smirked as he looked me up and down. 

He was empty handed, and I looked at him confused. 

“There’s no spare suit, sexy. But at least you’re how I wanted you now,” Tom walked over to me and kissed me fully on the mouth as he ground his hips into my hard front. 

“A very friendly neighbourhood Spiderman,” I whispered in his ear. He caught my lip between his teeth. 

“Not always,” he winked. 

“Oh?” I replied encouragingly. 

Tom spun me round and bent me over his vanity, and spanked my ass. 

“Not always,” he repeated.

“Fuck,” I moaned softly.

Another slap, and I moaned a little louder. 

“You like that?” Tom asked, a dominant tone to his usually charm filled voice. 

“Mhmmm,” I squeaked back. 

A few more slaps, and he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me upright again. Turning me back to face him, he stared me in the face and asked,

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

_Fuck!_

“Yes,” I nodded. 

“Yes, what?” Tom snapped sternly. 

“Yes, Sir!” I responded quickly. 

“Good boy,” he said, stroking my face. “Now you got a good look at my ass earlier, didn’t you?”

I nodded.

“Well now it’s my turn. Get up there and show Sir your hole.”

I backed up onto the vanity and lifted my legs so Tom could get a good look at me. 

He squatted down and spat at my opening. 

“Hand,” he commanded, and I presented my hand to him. He took two of my fingers into his mouth and wetted them with his tongue. Before he needed to tell me what to do, I put one of the fingers to my hole, and pushed it inside. 

I gasped and let my head lull back. 

“Good boy,” I heard Tom say under his breath. 

Wishing to please him more, I squeezed the second in too. Again I gasped, and a guttural noise, almost like a growl came from Tom. 

I start to let the fingers slide in and out, and my breathing quickens. Tom watches, his eyes fixed between my legs. I look at the front of his suit and it can’t do anything to hide his excitement. I quicken my pace a little, and then let the fingers slide deeper inside. I let out a long moan, and Tom joins with a drawn out, 

“Fuuuuck.”

“Are you just going to watch,” I ask innocently. 

“No,” he says grinning devilishly. He reaches round to the back of the suit and suddenly before I know it, his chest is exposed and he is pulling the suit down, allowing his cock to spring free. He lines it up with my hole and pauses. 

“You’ve been a good boy, but I don’t want to hurt you,” the usual caring turn back in his voice. I smile, and spit into my palm. I wrap it round him, and am surprised to feel just how hard he is. 

_This is going to be something…_

Once I had finished a few strokes, Tom lined up his cock with my hole, and I felt his tip find my opening. Both waiting with anticipation. Tom looked back up into my eyes and then I felt him push me open. My fingers had done just enough work to let him in, but it still wasn’t easy. Tom was a big boy, and I felt every moment of his entry.

“God, you’re tight,” he exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Mhmmm,” I uttered breathlessly

“Breathe baby,” he said, stroking my leg. 

I exhaled and relaxed, accepting Tom in deeper. We both moaned as his base found its way to my hole. Tom kissed the inside of my leg, as he started to thrust. I grabbed at the vanity to steady myself, and couldn’t help but gasp and then let out another long moan. Tom took my dick in his hand and began to stroke me. I threw my head back in ecstasy, as the force of Tom’s rhythmic thrusts shook me. 

“Fuck me Tom!” I groaned, and he quickened his pace. His stroking got quicker as well and I could feel a pressure building at the base of my length. We both gasped simultaneously, feeling our climaxes nearing. 

Suddenly a knock came at the door, Tom put a hand over my mouth, and our heads snapped towards the door. Matt’s voice came from outside, 

“Mr. Holland, you’re needed on set.”

“Thanks Matt, I’ll be 2 minutes!” he responded, still inside me. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

“It’s absolutely fine,” I laughed, his hand still half over my mouth. “Honestly, go!”

“Wait for me?” he asked.

“Of course!” I said, “Now take your cock out of me, and go and do your job!”

Tom grinned and withdrew himself. We both stopped a moment and sniggered. I helped Tom back into the suit, and he stared at the ceiling for a moment. 

“You know, this would be a lot easier if you got dressed…” he scolded. 

I grabbed my underwear and pulled them on quickly. As soon as Tom was satisfied his suit was flat enough, and I was out of sight, he opened the door and disappeared. As soon as I could no longer hear Tom and Matt chatting as they made their way to set, I let out a relieved laugh. I put the rest of my clothes back on, and reclined on a sofa. I laughed again and settled in to wait for Tom’s return.


	5. New Year's Eve

I had awoken this morning to Tom kissing my neck lightly. Just a soft brush of the lips, as he mumbled,

“Why are you sleeping?”

I opened my eyes, blinking away whatever dream was slowly dissolving from my mind. I groaned disgruntledly and rolled away from the silk-lipped spidey. I scrunched up the duvet and shut my eyes again defiantly.

Tom was getting used to my not being a morning person, as there had been many mornings spent together by now.

...And evenings.

...Nights.

...Afternoons.

...10 minutes in a department store changing room!

_ That one was fucking hot!  _

Tom had learned a little trick to bust me out of my morning sulks though. A trick I was expecting to be deployed any moment…

_ Now. _

Tom used his finger to delicately tickle the line along the back of my ear. I mumbled happily and wriggled under the covers. 

“Oh…” Tom chimed, “I think I’ve got a live one!” 

He tickled me once more, and I wriggled more enthusiastically, squeaking more gleefully!

“Better get it on the hook,” I nod enthusiastically, still with my eyes closed. Just as I knew it would, I felt Tom’s hard cock press up against my bare cheek. This was my cue to wiggle again, and then slowly turn it into a grind. I could feel Tom getting harder as I did. He always seemed to be at the ready when we were together, but when he made contact with my butt, there was always just a bit more stiffening to be done. A smile spread across my face at the thought. Turning my head towards him, I opened my eyes.

“Morning,” I groan. Tom replied by kissing me deeply on the lips.

“Isn’t it  _ glorious _ !?” he whispered to me.

“Very,” I agree, bucking my hips so my butt knocked playfully into Tom’s hard front. He laughed and kissed me again, this time his tongue parted my lips and greeted mine.

“Morning breath,” I grunted bashfully in protest.

“Like I care,” Tom smiled down at me, before proceeding to kiss me again. Our tongues became one, as we began to grind into each other more. We both began moaning quietly as our hips rocked back and forth together. Tom pulled away from our kissing to whisper in my ear.

“I want to be inside you,” he breathed. The words combined with the heat of his breath were too much, I couldn’t help but exhale so deeply that it threatened to become a long groan. I nodded, closing my eyes again, and heard Tom disappear beneath the covers. I opened my eyes confused...

_ What is he doing? _

...but this was short lived, as I soon realised by a wet sensation on my opening, exactly where Tom had gone.

His tongue on my hole took me by surprise and I let out a gasp, this only spurred Tom on. I felt his hands pull my cheeks apart as he buried his face in even deeper. 

“Fuck,” I exclaim breathlessly. A light smack on my right cheek was Tom’s response. I swayed my hips, pushing my butt back playfully on Tom’s face. I feel his tongue and face withdraw, and smacks my cheek again. Twice this time, the last of which threatened getting a bit too hard.

“Keep still cheeky,” Tom said playfully, but with a slight undertone of dominance; still under the covers. 

“Yes Peter,” I responded, a ring to my voice revealing I know exactly what I’ve just said, and that I had done it on purpose.

Tom sent the duvet flying and rose up on his knees. His pecs and abs were already slightly filmed with sweat, making them glow where the morning light caught them. His lips and chin were wetter still.

“What did you call me?” he asked sternly, cocking his head slightly. His front was still rock solid, and its twitching made Tom seem even angrier than he was.

“Peter,” I said, cocking my head with faux confusion. 

“Stop,” he warned me.

“Peter B. Parker…” I said in the same tone as before.

“Right,” he said decisively, pulling me up so my ass met his face. My back met his heaving chest, and my feet came back to meet my face. I laugh excitedly, but these soon become gasps, as Tom is back on my hole. No longer gently caressing me with his tongue to say good morning, now he laps at my hole hungrily, and pushes his tongue deep into me. I know he’s now loosening me for what’s to come, and I know it’s going to be good by the way he occasionally stopped to bite at my cheeks.

Tom interrupted my moans to ask,

“What’s my name?” through gritted teeth.

“Peter?” I ask innocently. He puts a finger deep into me without warning.

“Wrong,” he scalds, as I shout out. He removes the finger as quickly as he had inserted it. “What’s my name?” He asked again.

“Peter Parker,” I say again feigning confusion. Two of Tom’s fingers descend into me.

“Wrong,” he says, as I yelp.

“Fuck,” I blirt. “Please…” I trail off to a whimper.

“You better get it right then hadn’t you?” Tom commands, patting my butt lightly. “What’s my name?” He emphasises each word with another pat.

“I swear, you’re Peter Parker, I don’t know what you want me to…”

Before I can finish, Tom is standing up on the bed, holding me steady with a free hand. The other is lining his cock up to my hole. I don’t have time to even beg, before I feel Tom’s cock push me apart even further. His entrance is unforgiving, and he smiles at me devilishly as if to say, ‘you deserve this!’ I nod back in response, as I feel every inch of him fill up my hole. I relax after my moment of surprise, and feel Tom edge in even more. 

“Fuck,” we say unison, both loving every moment of this.

“You take that cock!” he smiles at me. 

“Uh-huh!” I manage, in agreement, my eyes closed tightly.

“Are you ready?” he chides.

“Most likely not,” I admit, laughing. “But don’t you dare hold back!” I say opening my eyes and fixing Tom with a determined glare.

At first, Tom looks taken aback by the sudden change in me, but then he grins. Tom retreats slightly and then thrusts down hard again. A few more of these thrusts, with Tom grunting and me moaning in response, and we find ourselves having shifted. Tom is now in the plank position with me underneath him, his cock still throbbing inside my hole. He kisses me passionately, and quickens his thrusts. 

“Holy shit,” I cry out.

“You like that baby,” he asks.

“Fuck yes,” I say back in between pants. My panting is in time with each of Tom’s thrusts, which slow into 3 dominant, commanding drives. Each punctuated by his hips slapping into my cheeks, and each accompanied by a word from Tom, spoken directly into my mouth.

“What’s. My. Name!?’

“It’s Tom,” I concede, breathlessly. “Your name is Tom Holland, and I never want you to stop fucking me!”

As these words escape my hopeless lips, Tom stops his thrusts and pulls out, falling to the bed beside me.

“And what if I did?” he grinned at me. His eyes glistening with mischief.

Without responding I climb onto Tom and bring myself down onto his upright length. I notice it’s still throbbing.

“Then, this,” I say defiantly, as I begin to buck my hips and ride Tom. He groans helplessly, and I massage his pecs with my hands. I pick up rhythm and speed, and Tom’s eyes bulge. 

“You getting close, handsome?” I smile down at him smugly. Tom nods silently in response.

Suddenly, the bluetooth sound system in the room explodes into life, blaring  _ Gay Bar _ by Electric Six. Both of us jump and I am thrown out of my rhythm. I stop, and Tom and I stare at each other for a moment.

As suddenly as the music sprung to life, the door flew open, and in burst Harrison. He’s wearing nothing but his tight white boxers, and he’s laughing at our surprised faces.

“Fuck off Haz!” Tom shouts, slightly laughing.

“Can you guys keep it down? If Harry cringes anymore out here he may just actually curl up into a ball and disappear,” Harrison bellows over the music. Harry pokes his head around the door to say something, but seeing me still astride Tom, screws up his eyes and walks away again.

“Didn’t need to see that,” could be heard from the hallway. Harrison taps his phone, and the music vanishes.

“I dunno,” Harrison muses, “I quite like it…” he cocks his head to one side and squints at us.

“For God’s sake, Harrison, will you please get out?” Tom laughed.

“Can’t I join in?” Harrison begged, pulling his boxers to his ankles and waving his soft cock at us.

“NO!” both Tom and I boom, and then laugh.

“Oh,” Harrison looks down dejected and then pulls his underwear up, pretending to sulk. Then as he turn to leave, Harrison addresses me directly. He stares me deep in the eye, and starts panting,

“I never want you to stop fucking me!” I shoot Tom a quick grin.

“As you wish,” I say back to Harrison. I get up off of Tom, and relish the feeling of his cock sliding out of me. I run at Harrision, fully naked.

“What!?” he shouts, as he turns and runs out the room. I chase him down the hallway.

“I thought this is what you wanted,” I call after him playfully. Harrison shouts back a few protests, but I catch up with him, as we reach the kitchen/lounge where Harry is munching a bowl of cereal. I pull the waistband of Harrison’s boxers below his cheeks, baring peach of a butt. Harry snorts a laugh, and returns to his breakfast.

Harrison turns to face me and laughs,

“Stop, stop!”

“Be careful what you wish for Osterfield,” I wink, and peck him on the nose. He backs away laughing, and rubs the kiss off with the back of his hand.

Tom appears behind me, wrapping my naked body in a towel. He has put on a pair of grey sweatshorts. 

“Shall we get showered, beautiful?” he asks me.

“Separately, please!?” Harry pipes up from his bowl.

“Never,” Tom replies, grinning.

* * *

Later, after a day of the four of us lounging in front of the television, Tom declared it was time to get ready.

“Are we going somewhere?” I asked.

“Party,” Harry grinned excitedly.

“It’s not a party,” Tom corrected, smiling at his brother’s enthusiasm. “It’s literally drinks with a couple of mates. See the New Year in.”

“Oh, who?” I asked.

“You’ll see.” Tom replied, winking at Harrison. Who grinned back in response.

Soon we found ourselves en route to the small gathering, all the way Tom refusing to reveal who it was we were going to meet. All he would do is chuckle and exchange knowing looks with Harrison.

When we arrived, and found ourselves on the doorstep of a huge house, the two pushed me forward.

“You knock,” Harrison smirked. Looking back at two giggling clowns, I did as instructed. After a brief pause the door opened and the first of the ‘mates’ was revealed. Stood in the doorway was a slender man, dressed in an effortlessly chic black outfit. His hair was a similarly black, mess of curls. A chiseled jawline, and green eyes, were striking features of his breathtakingly beautiful face.

“Hi, I’m Timothée,” he smiled, and offered his hand. I took his hand and shook it. After too long a moment Tom stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. 

“Hey Tim,” he said. It was only then I realised I hadn’t responded to his greeting. I dropped his hand and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“And he is?” Timothée asked.

“A big fan,” Harrison chuckled, stepping forward. He and Harry made their way inside after greeting our host, who then followed them inside, leaving Tom and I on the doorstep.

“I’m hopeless,” I whined. “I’m…”

“Amazing,” Tom said, and kissed my cheek. “Good surprise? You did say it was one of your favourite films.”

“A bit of warning would've been nice,” I joked. “Who’s the other?”

“And miss that face again, never,” Tom said, leading me inside.

Tom seemed to know where he was headed, as he led us straight to a sitting room, where the other four were already relaxed and chatting. Drinks in hand. Our second, red-headed, host turned to face me, and smiled his greeting.

“Well damn!” escaped my lips before I could stop it. I slapped my hand over my mouth. The whole room erupted in laughter at my expense.

“That’s more than I got,” Timothée laughed. I smiled, and approached the red-head.

“I’m sorry, nice to meet you,” I offered my hand, which he took.

“Nice to meet you,” he smiled back. “I’m Cameron, Cam. You must be the big fan?”

I shot Harrison a displeased face, and then returned to Cameron,

“Something like that,” I chuckled. 

“Drinks?” Cameron asked Tom and myself.

After many more drinks later, and a few rounds of some very revealing drinking games, Harrison pointed at Tom and declared,

“You need to tell him our tradition!”

I looked to Tom expectantly. 

“Haz and I always kiss at midnight on NYE,” he told me.

“So hands off!” Harrison scowled. He was likely the most drunk of all of us, regularly using Harry to keep himself propped up.

“Oh,” I say, “I see,” part taken aback, part playfully. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a stand in,” Tom winked. He nodded in the direction of our hosts who were both smiling back knowingly. The tension of this moment was broken by Harrison slamming a pack of cards down and shouting,

“Strip Poker!”

We all laughed at the drunk Harrison, but nobody protested. Cameron fixed me with a penetrating look as he picked up the card and started dealing.

Before we knew it, Tom, Cameron and I were in our underwear. Cameron’s were particularly tight, with a sizeable bulge in the front. Harry and Timothée were topless, and Harrison was naked. He shyly used a cushion to cover his modesty. Eyes were darting everywhere, as we were eating in the sights of each other's bodies. From across the room, a clock chimed announcing that midnight had arrived.

We all looked around smiling and raised our glasses and chorused,

“Happy New Year!”

“Wait,” Harry called out. “Who is kissing who?”

“Well, as you and I still have our trousers,” Timothée shrugged, as he pulled Harry in for a kiss. Tom and Harrison laughed, and Harrison dropped his cushion before pulling Tom into him. I turned and looked at Cameron and shrugged.

“Guess that just leaves us,” I blush. 

“So it would seem,” he replies, smirking. 

We get up and walk to each other. Cameron pulls me into his muscled chest, and kisses me deeply. A little more than the NYE kiss I was expecting. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth, causing me to melt. I could feel his bulge pressing up against mine, and I couldn’t help but wonder just how big the thing contained within was. I felt mine start to stiffen and panicked, but I was so lost in the kiss. When Cameron finally pulled away, the other four were watching us, and an awkward silence had come across the room. I looked at Tom who was red faced, and clearly fighting to hold his composure. His eyes fell to where my boxers were failing to conceal how much I had enjoyed Cameron’s kiss. I covered it with my hands and tried to catch his eye. Before I could, without saying anything Tom turned, and walked out of the room. 


	6. The Kitchen

Not waiting to take in the responses of the others, I immediately followed Tom from the room. Finding the hallway empty, I make my way to the kitchen. There’s Tom, his back’s to me, he’s leaning on the island. His body rises and falls slowly, in any other situation seeing his back and shoulders looking like that would send me wild. Not now though. 

I pad a couple of steps forward into the room, and stop some distance away from him.

“Tom?” I say cautiously. His body stiffens for a moment. He hadn’t heard me come in. Tom turns to face me and I see a tear trickle down his cheek.

“No please don’t do that,” I say moving towards him. Tom lets out a sob, and holds out his arms. I take him in mine and hold him to me tightly. He buries his face in my chest. It’s wet from his tears, and he lets out a few more muffled sobs onto me. I stroke his beautiful curls.

“I’m sorry!”I whisper, kissing the top of his head. He looks up and sniffs, shaking his head.

“Don’t be,” he chokes. “I’m just being stupid.”

“No, you’re not. I’ve upset you, and that’s not ok.” I kiss him again, this time lightly on the forehead. He lays his head back against my chest, but this time leaving his face in the open. I bring a hand to it and stroke his jawline lightly. A mixed feeling of left over fear at losing him, but relief that I’m holding him was ebbing through me in waves; shifting with each stroke of his jaw.

“It’s not that,” Tom sniffs. “You haven’t hurt me… I mean...It’s just that…” he starts sobbing again, and he buries his face into my chest. I take his face in my hands and smile.

“It’s ok if you’re angry. I truly am sorry,” I say calmly. Tom takes a moment to compose himself. He takes a deep breath and puts his hands on top of mine, still cradling his face. He removes them but keeps them held in his. He looks up at me and manages a smile.

“It just took me by surprise,” he said. “I’m totally ok with it. Even the thing,” he gestures to my bulge, which is no longer hardened. “I mean I get it, Cam is a sexy guy. He’s got me hard plenty of times. I just wasn’t expecting to feel so…” he gestures his hand, as if it would force the word out, but it doesn’t come.

“What?” I ask smiling. “You can say it, I need you to say it. WE need you to say it.” He smiles at my use of the word ‘we.’ His face lights up, bright with relief.

“Scared,” he gulps, finishing the sentence. He drops his gaze, and looks towards the floor between us.

“Hey,” I say, catching his chin, and bringing him back up to face me. “Where you goin’?” 

“I’m just worried about, admitting that,” he blushed.

“Why?” I probe.

“In case, I’m getting too…” he stammered.

“What?” I ask.

“Attached. Ahead of this. I don’t know. I don’t want you to get put off by…” I silence him with an unexpected kiss. 

“You’re not too anything. With the way I just felt seeing you walk out that room, I’m there too. And just so you know,” I pause and smile at Tom, looking deep into his beautiful, glistening eyes. “You could never put me off.” 

Tom pulls me into a passionate kiss. A feeling erupts in my lips and quickly spreads all through me. No kiss had ever felt like this before. It was so intense, I feared my muscles would tense up and rupture, yet I had never been more relaxed. Ice, fire and electricity; all at once. 

We embrace for what feels like the longest time, but it was in reality, only brief. 

As we pull away from each other, we laugh softly.

“So we’re good,” I ask, smiling.

“We’re great,” he responds.

“And as for kissing other guys this evening,” I start, seriously.

“I don’t see why that should stop,” Tom winks.

“But you just,” I blabber.

“I know,” Tom shrugs cheekily,”but I think after our chat, I’m going to be ok. Besides, I was kind of hoping we’d do more than just kiss other guys this evening.” Tom grinned at me, as I stood blinking at him. 

During my silence, Cameron walked into the kitchen. Still in his underwear, a pair of grey briefs which barely contained his package, Cameron stood sheepishly across the room from us. He wasn’t as toned as Tom, but he was taller and broader. He was muscular, and pale skinned, with a smattering of freckles. He rubbed his arm awkwardly, and grimaced.

“I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to upset you both,” he muttered. Before I could respond, Tom put a hand on my arm and took a step forward.

“Look Cam,” Tom jumped in, his voice taking on a strange and serious tone. “We’ve talked it over, and we both agree there’s only one way to fix this.” Cameron looks up and listens intently. He nods his agreement before hearing the cost.

“We have to balance the scales, if you get me?” Tom continues.

_Cheeky bastard_

“I think I do,” Cameron replies. “Are you guys sure? I don’t want to make things worse.”

“Oh we’re sure,” Tom nods, and then looks to me. “Aren’t we?” 

I quickly nod my agreement. Tom holds out his hand and Cameron walks forward and takes it. Soon the two men are kissing lustfully. Their hands moving deftly across each others’ bodies. It’s practiced, they’ve done this before.

_He’s got me hard plenty of times._

I recall Tom’s words from earlier and smirk. His hand closest to me leaves it’s well practiced route around Cameron’s body, and gestures me toward them. He does this without breaking their kiss. I guide Tom’s arm back to Cameron, and kiss his back and shoulders. Tom let out a small moan in response to the touch of my lips. I follow Tom’s arm, kissing each muscle on my way until I reach his hand, which leads me to Cameron’s neck. As my lips brush Cameron’s skin, suddenly a wave of panic hits me, and I replay the moment Tom left the room. His twisted face, the sadness in his eyes. I’m about to pull away, but then Tom moves, he’s behind me kissing my neck.

“It’s ok,” he whispers in my ear, as if he knew what I had been thinking only moments ago. Cameron turns, and we are face to face. He smiles at me, he’s letting me make the first move. I take a moment to concentrate on the soft kisses Tom is planting on my neck, and his hand running up and down my thigh. I relax into his comforting touch and clear my mind of my worries. I return Cameron’s smile and lean into him. Tom moves with me, as if we’ve become one. Cameron cradles my head as he kisses me. It’s deep, passionate, not the lusty midnight kiss. His hand strokes the nape of my neck so gently, but it sends lightning down my spine. I shiver into Cameron’s kiss. In response, Tom grinds his hips into my ass to keep me pressed against Cameron. The movement presses mine and Cameron’s fronts together, and I feel how hard I’ve become.

_Fuck!_

The same movement reveals how hard Cameron is too. Shocked, I bring my hand to it, checking if what I’d felt was correct; not wanting to break mine and Cameron’s kissing. Cameron’s length was fully hard, thick, and straining at his waistband. A little pull from me at his boxers, and it sprang free, a good inch or two now revealed over the top of his underwear.

“Woah,” I exclaim, pulling away from our kiss. Framed between his chiseled groin lines, Cameron’s cock was impressively thick, and his head was dripping precum. I put a finger to his end, and put it to my mouth.

“Enjoying yourself?” I ask, smirking. The pair chuckle at my reaction to Cameron’s cock. 

“Are you?” Cameron asked me. I took his hand and put it to my front, massaging his palm into me.

“What do you think,” I say, cocking my head to one side.

“Hmm, going to need to see a little more… Tom,” he instructed. At Cameron’s word, Tom pulled my boxers to the floor. My cock sprung up and hit Cameron’s, we both look down at them and laugh. Cameron took both of us in his hand and stroked. I could feel his pre coating my dick, and it made me kiss him deeper, grabbing the back of his head. Suddenly I felt Tom’s tongue at my hole. I pull away from Cameron and gasp. Tom is already deep, not wasting any time in letting his tongue get stuck in. I put both my arms around Cameron’s neck to steady myself. The feel of Tom’s tongue dancing inside me, was making me squirm. Cameron growled a deep laugh, and continued to stroke us. His thickness, in comparison to mine, felt so good overlapping the sides of me.

“Holy fuck,” I breathe.

“Happy New Year,” Tom retreats momentarily to say, but is then straight back again. His reentry makes my stomach flip.

“Happy New Year,” Cameron breathes into my ear, before putting his tongue into it.

“Fuck!” I call out. With Tom’s tongue in my butt, and Cameron’s in my ear, plus the stroking - I couldn’t concentrate. I didn’t know which feeling to concentrate on, which to respond to. Completely helpless, I gave into each of them, letting the feeling combine into one. A singular feeling which quickly took over my entire body. All I could do was moan pathetically while the two guys went about their work.

Tom withdrew his tongue and my legs found their balance again. He started kissing my neck hungrily, and replaced his tongue with a finger.

“Not letting you off that easy,” he says. Just as I had begun to release my hold around Cameron, I had to strengthen it once more. Tom had expertly found my prostate straight away, turning my legs to jelly once again.

“This is how it should be baby,” Tom whispered in my ear. “You, me, and anyone else we want.” With that, he pulled Cameron away from my ear and neck, where his lips and tongue had been massaging moments ago, and pulled him into a lustful kiss. The sound of the two of them was overwhelming, making my heart quicken. I was sandwiched between them, and had no choice but to listen to the smacking of their lips and soft groans. I guided Tom’s finger out of me and took Cameron’s hand off of my cock, and ducked down. The two continued their kiss, whilst I knelt between them. I was level with Cameron’s cock which twitched and swayed as he and Tom kissed. If I leant forward ever so slightly, it would have tapped against my face.

_Not yet…_

First, I pull down Tom’s boxers allowing him to spring free. I look from one beautiful cock to the other, and take one in each hand…

_How the fuck did I get here?_

Grinning, I kiss Tom’s tip, and then Cameron’s. He is leaking heavily now. They stop kissing and look down at me.

“Hi boys,” I smile, stroking each of them. 

“Found something you like babe?” Tom asked. I nod back sweetly. Cameron, takes hold of his cock and slaps it on my face three times.

_There it is._

“You going to be a good boy for us?” Cameron asked masterfully.

“Mhmm,” I nod. “But for him first,” I quip devilishly. 

Without waiting for a reaction, I took Tom into my mouth. My lips hit his base and I heard him groan. 

“Wow,” Cameron exclaimed. I felt Cameron’s hand, too big to be Tom’s, on the back of my head. He was keeping me in place. 

“How long can he stay like that?” he asked Tom.

“Longer than you’d think,” Tom replied proudly. I could feel him twitching against the back of my throat as he boasted. Satisfied, Cameron releases me, and I come off of Tom’s cock. Saliva falls down my chin, and hangs off of Tom’s length.

“Ready to level up?” Cameron asked, his eyes sparkling deviously. Tom punches him lightly on the shoulder in response to the sort-of insult. I study Cameron’s cock, I had never deep throated one as thick as his before, but I knew I could. I put my face next to him, and let him stroke my face with it, while I kissed it lightly. Then he lines it up with my mouth.

“You ready?” he asks.

“Are you?” I respond, opening wide and taking him all the way to his base. Cameron’s eyes bulge, and so do mine. Like two cartoon characters, we were both in shock at my courageous action. My whole mouth was full of Cameron’s cock, and it was snaking down my throat. There was no chance of me being able to breathe, so I concentrated on holding my breath.

_I refuse to gag._

Cameron withdrew himself, adding even more spit to my chin, and some of his pre too. I gulped in air and smiled up at Tom, who was looking a mix of shocked, proud, and ready to destroy me. I kiss his dick, again and he strokes my hair in response.

“That was impressive,” Cameron chuckled.

“You’ve not seen anything yet,” Tom tells him, as I lick the length off his rock hard cock. “Show him that thing you do with your tongue.”

Smiling up at them both, I take Cameron into my mouth as instructed, move my lips up and down his shaft. The taste of his precum fills my mouth, something that intensifies as I begin to circle his head with my tongue. Cameron grabs a handful of my hair and thrusts causing me to gag in surprise. Tom takes him by the wrist and I pull myself off him spluttering.

“No, no.” Tom scalds. “Be gentle, patient. Let him do the work.”

I take Cameron back into my mouth, Tom guiding his hand to stroke the side of my head gently. Soon, I am once again massaging Cameron’s head, wrapping my tongue right round it. I bob my head a little, but let my tongue’s work be the focus. I let him feel the expertise with which my tongue finds every sweet spot on his thick, stiff manhood. 

“Jesus,” moaned Cameron, “I…” Tom silences him with a kiss. 

As he moves into the kiss, Tom’s length hovers next to me as I am tonguing Cameron. I smile. I bring my hand up and cup Cameron’s balls. He moans in response. I take my other hand and use it to squeeze Tom’s butt. He taps me on the side of the face with his cock. I continue to tongue, cup and squeeze, and lose myself in our three-way rhythm.

“Steady,” Cameron says, all of a sudden, pulling out of my mouth. 

“You ok?” I ask apologetically, worried I’d hurt him. With a cock as big as his, teeth can be a risk.

“Yeah fine,” he says dazed. 

“Did you almost…?” Tom asked grinning. 

“Maybe,” Cameron laughed. “What of it?” I stroke his thigh, still kneeling in front of him, and jerk Tom idly with my free hand. “You’re a lucky man Holland,” he leans in and kisses Tom quickly on the lips.

“Is that it?” I wink up at Tom.

“Pardon?” Cameron responded, his pride dangerously close to being wounded. 

“Thought you’d have a bit more for me…” I shrug. 

“Careful babe,” Tom warned, but smiling knowingly. 

“You want more?” Cameron challenged me. I pause allowing the tension to build between us, until finally,

“Fuck my mouth Cam,” I spat defiantly. Tom crouched next to me and said,

“You’re on your own this time babe.”

Cameron takes hold of the sides of my head by my hair, and forces his cock into my mouth. He thrusts powerfully, filling my mouth and throat again and again. All I can do is relax and take the pounding. The noise of Cameron refilling my throat over and over spurs Tom to jerk himself, as he stares down at my helpless face. Cameron stares down at me fiercely, and pulls out to ask, 

“Had enough?”

“Nope,” I respond, swallowing all of him again. “In fact,” I say, taking him out of my mouth. I look to Tom, 

“Come here babe,” I instruct. Tom levels himself with my mouth, and I arrange the two men so they are hip to hip. Looking up at them innocently, I take both of their cocks into my mouth at the same time. They both moan back in pleasure and surprise, both of them laying a hand on my head each. They rock their hips one after the other; one filling me up more as the other retreats. The taste of precum is on the tip of both of them, as my tongue dances across their heads. I massage Tom’s cheek with my left hand, and scratch down the small of Cameron’s back onto his ass, with my right. Cameron takes a sharp intake of breath at my scratches, and Tom moans at my touch. I tease at the edge of his hole, but don’t quite go there. A few more thrusts from the pair, and Cameron begins to moan more quickly. 

“I’m going to cum!” he announces. Tom pulls out of my mouth, and I take all of Cameron into me. A few more strokes up his shaft from my lips, and he falls back onto the counter. He explodes in my mouth. With each pulse of his cock, my mouth fills more with his seed. 

_Fuuuuuck!_

When he has finished, and his length has stopped twitching, beginning to soften in my mouth. I take him out, and stand to meet him, face to face. I kiss him deeply, letting his seed pass from my mouth into his. 

“Don’t swallow,” I command, putting my nails to his chest. “I want Tom to taste you too.” Cameron brought his lips back to mine, and passed his load back into my mouth. I turn to Tom, who smiles at me eagerly. I cradle his head in one hand and grab his ass with the other, and let Cameron’s cum flow into him. As I pull away, Tom swallows and sticks out his tongue. 

“Ah,” he says, beaming proudly.

“I can’t believe you’d be so selfish not to share,” I frown. 

“Don’t worry baby,” he says pushing me down. “I’ve got plenty for you.”

I’m met by Tom pumping his length, and no sooner could I open my mouth, did the first squirt find its target. I wrap my mouth around his throbbing cock, and suck every last drop from him, swallowing greedily. 

I get to my feet and shoot Cameron a cheeky look. 

“None for you,” I wink. 

“That’s ok,” he pants, still catching his breath. “Happy fucking New Year boys,” he grins. 

“You too man,” Tom replies. He kisses me and holds me tightly. “That was, and you are, amazing,” he says, before kissing me once more. “Sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine, handsome,” I say, kissing him back. “But haven’t you two forgotten something?” I stare at them both, still dizzy from their climaxes. They stare at each other blankly. A voice comes from behind the three of us, 

“I haven’t,” it says. 

I turn to see Timothée leaning in the doorway. His eyes a smouldering, and he’s smiling a half smile. He fixes me with an enigmatic look, and starts across the room towards me. 


	7. Bubbles

Timothée kissed me on each cheek, and then looked down at my length. He looked back up at me and smiled. 

“If you’re done causing trouble Cameron; and then fixing it again, and then “helping” people make up; Harry was saying in the other room he’s quite interested in seeing just how big you are,” Timothée said. 

“Is that right?” Cameron said smiling. He nodded to me and Tom, and left the kitchen, heading back to Harry and Harrison. We watched his beefy ass sway on his way out. Tom put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back to reality. He smiled up at me, and pecked me on the lips. 

“Do you mind if I go and check on the boys?” he asked.

“Are you not gonna…” I pointed between me and Timothée. 

“Oh I think Tim is more than enough to finish you off babe,” Tom replied. “Unless you want me to stay?” 

“How about, you go and check on the others Tom, and I promise not to finish this one off until you can all come and join us,” Timothée smirked. 

Tom beamed at me with excitement. 

“Sounds good to me,” I smile at them both. 

“Great,” Tom exclaimed, and pulled on his underwear. He kissed me again, and began to follow after Cameron. 

“Oi mister, don’t cover that thing while you walk away from me,” I called after him.

Tom pulled his boxers down, mooning Timothée and I and without looking back, disappeared out of the kitchen. I smiled. 

_ Quite possibly the most perfect ass. _

“Alone at last,” Timothée said. 

The both of us leaning up against the kitchen island. 

“Yeah,” I nodded. 

There was something about him that made me feel nervous, not like how I was with Tom at first. He was just so quiet and mysterious. I didn’t know if I wanted to laugh, runaway, or… something else entirely. 

“Shall we have a drink?” he asked, walking over to the fridge. 

His tight little butt was framed beautifully in a pair of black briefs, which was the only thing he was now wearing. I wondered what they’d been up to in the living room whilst we were in here. Timothée produced a bottle of champagne, and walked back over to me. 

“Would you pop my cork for me?” he said in a sultry voice. 

We both burst out laughing. 

“Did you actually just say that,” I said, a tear running down my face. 

“You looked like you were about to explode. I had to do something!” he laughed. “Do I frighten you?”

“Maybe, just a little,” I admitted, feeling blush in my cheeks betraying me. 

“Let’s get you relaxed,” Timothée said, again so calm, so enigmatic. 

He took my hand and led me across the kitchen to a french door. As he came into contact with me, my breath caught in my throat. I forced myself to breath as Timothée opened the sliding door. I could hear a bubbling, and as we stepped through the door, I saw the hot tub that was our destination. 

“Wow,” I whispered. 

“You’re impressed?” Timothée asked, overhearing me.

“You’re effortlessly cool,” I grin. 

“I know,” was his response. 

He slipped off his briefs,

_ Damn! _

And he stepped into the rolling waters. Timothée settled in a corner, and placed the bottle on the side of the tub. 

“Are you joining me?” he smiled. 

“Uh,” I stammered. 

_ For God sake, pull yourself together.  _

“Glasses…” I manage, pointing at the bottle, and then back toward the kitchen.

Without responding Timothée lifts a flap in the side of the tub and produces two champagne flutes.

“ Voilà,” he flourished. 

_ Effortlessly cool. _

Smiling, I step into the hot tub, and go to sit opposite  Timothée. 

“Do I smell,” he asked cheekily. 

I turn and laugh at his question. 

“Sorry,” I giggle. 

“Sit here,” he says, tapping the top of the water. 

His eyes fixed on my soft cock, as I moved towards him. They followed it down, until it disappeared beneath the water as I took my seat next to him. He wanted me. I mean, I knew what was going to happen, and it had been quite clear since the living room what kind of party this was going to turn into. Having sex with Tom tonight was a given, as it was most nights, and Cameron’s eyes betrayed him as soon as I took my shirt off during strip poker. Timothée however, had been more aloof, I hadn’t been able to work him out. Yet now, he was unapologetically staring at my cock as we sat naked together in a hot tub.

_ How am I here? _

“Still need that cork popping?” I asked Timothée. 

Although I smirked, and my voice managed to be flirtatious, I stared awkwardly at the foaming surface of the water.

_ Just look him in the eye! _

I forced a surge of courage through myself and looked up at Timothée, he was staring at me grinning. This was possibly the most emotion he’d let his face betray since we arrived. 

“What!?” I blushed. 

“It was a good try,” he said, rolling his eyes playfully. “Look at me,” he instructed. 

I did. 

“Take a deep breath,” he continued. 

I did. 

“Now say it again,” he finished. 

_ Cheeky fucker! _

“Do you. Timothée Chalamet. Need help. Popping that cork?” I asked. 

With every pause I drew closer to him until our noses were almost touching. We held it there for a moment. It was obvious both of us wanted to kiss each other, start tearing into one another, the tension was electric. Neither of us would give the other the satisfaction of making the first move. I didn’t know where my new found confidence had come from, but I wasn’t complaining. By the look in Timothée’s eyes, it was working. 

“If you’d be so kind,” he finally said. 

I got up out of the water, reaching for the champagne. I brought it in front of my length just as it appeared from the water. More playfully, than actually trying to hide it, things had already begun to stir and a true effort to block his view would have been hopeless. I discarded the foil covering, and twisted the wire housing until it relinquished the head of the cork. I tossed these over the side of the tub, and started to squeeze and twist at the cork. Timothée moved towards me, and as I handled the cork, he began to lick the neck of the bottle. His tongue ran up and down the glass, and he kissed it lightly at intervals. Timothée looked up at me from the bottle and I stared into his beautiful emerald eyes, eventually forgetting to watch his tongue. Just his eyes and mine, until  _ Pop _ !

Timothée retreated from the spray of the bottle, and I laughed. I moved to the glasses and filled them both half way. I passed one to Timothée, and sank my body back under the water. After regaining his composure and settling next to me, he raised his glass. 

“To beauty,” Timothée toasted. 

I raised my glass to join his toast, but couldn’t help but snigger a laugh. 

“Did you really just…?” I laughed. 

“What’s funny?” he asked, soberly. 

“To beauty?” I asked.

“Yes,” Timothée replied seriously. “Do you not agree, there is a lot to toast here.”

He smiled at me seductively, and adopted a smug look. He could tell I was stunned by his candour, that I was not used to men speaking to me like this. He moved closer to me and ran his hand, that was holding his flute, gently down my face. 

“So much beauty,” he said sensuously. His eyes following his hand as he spoke, taking in all of my face. He brought his glass to my lips. 

“To beauty,” he repeated. 

“To beauty,” I echoed. 

He tipped the glass slightly, and fed champagne to me. The fizzing liquid spilled across my tongue, my taste buds exploding. I didn’t care however, the only sense I cared about was my eyes, and how they were now taking in every detail of Timothée’s face. He had always taken my breath away, but now it was totally different. Every curl, the deep green eyes, and perfect lips. The chiseled jawline, and high cheekbones. I wanted to stare at them forever, and touch these details, kiss them. I put my glass to his lips. 

“To your beauty, which is far greater than my own,” I said. 

Timothée shook his head. 

“That I cannot drink to,” he declared. “But I will drink to our beauty,” and again stroking my cheek, he took a sip from my glass. 

This was so intense. I didn’t know what it was about Timothée, but he did something to me. Not like when I was with Tom, which made me feel safe, warm, loved, not to mention horny. No, Timothée made me feel dark, and hungry, made me feel mischievous, bad, naughty. 

“What are you thinking, and don’t lie. I’ll know?” Timothée asked. 

“How you make me feel confused, how you make me feel different, and how much I want to kiss you,” I replied. 

“Then maybe you should,” he said. 

“I’m not so sure,” I laughed nervously. 

“But you want to.”

“So much!”

Timothée brought his face to mine, our lips almost touching. 

“Then do it,” he whispered. 

His lips just grazing mine as he did. 

“Timothée…”

As I began to protest, out lips grazed once more, and in an instant our lips were locked together. Timothée pulled away and took my glass from me and placed them on the side of the tub. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked. 

His face again, nearly touching mine. 

“Not one bit,” I smile back at him. 

“Good,” he purred, his arms wrapping around my neck. 

The next few things happened all at once, and so fast. Timothée’s lips were back on mine, and our kiss was as intense as the words which led to it. I felt his weight increase on my shoulders and as I sank into our kiss, I felt myself pulled down. Then, in a moment, everything changed. Our bodies broke the surface of the water and suddenly the sound of the jets were gone, now just a serene quiet. The warmth of the water hit my face, and the lights built into the tub were different from below the surface. Timothée’s hair was floating around his face like a waving black halo. His hands were moving through my hair, and I realised that the speed in which we had arrived here had faded away with our plunge. Now everything was slow, everything was more. Our lips were clamped together to keep the water out, and our bodies were entwined as we floated in the water. This kiss seemed like it could last forever, and as I was suspended in this moment with Timothée, I forgot everything else. Until, reality caught up with the romance, and I felt my chest tighten. The fact that I was underwater dominated my mind, and chased away the moment. 

_ I need to breathe! _

I pulled away, and shot for the surface. 

Suddenly our serenity was shattered by the bubbling of the jets. I gasped, and air filled my hungry lungs. Timothée exploded out of the water moments later, and was on me again. 

_ Fuck.  _

Our lips danced over one another’s, and although his manner was lustful, his kisses were gentle. They were each of them planted deliberately, with such consideration, as if he had made kissing an artform. Soft, delicate and intoxicating. Timothée had pushed me up against the side of the tub, and his slender frame was on top of me. Once I’d found my balance, I let my hands explore his body. They came to rest on his peach, an absolute bubble, and I massaged his cheeks in my hands as we kissed. As I did, I felt my length stiffen and grow beneath the water. It met something, and I knew it was Timothée’s. Our kissing came to a natural stop, and he retrieved our glasses. Again we fed each other champagne. As I was swallowing, I felt Timothée grasp my shaft, letting his fingers stroke it lightly. 

“Now,” he said, putting the glasses down again. He let both hands find me this time. “I promised I was going to give you what the others didn’t.”

“You did,” I agreed smoothly. 

“But I did promise Thomas, I wouldn’t finish you until the others joined,” he continued. 

“Again, true,” I nodded. 

“But they shouldn’t be too much longer,” his hands were running up and down my length playfully. 

“Let’s hope not.”

“Can you last long enough for me?” he cocked an eyebrow. 

“I wouldn’t want to make you a liar,” I shrug. 

“Good answer,” he smiled. 

Timothée disappeared beneath the water once more, and took me into his mouth. Just as the view was different from usual, it felt different too. Not quite the same, but still just as amazing. As he worked my length with his tongue and lips, his hair drifted in the water majestically. 

_ Like a merperson _

I threw my head back and concentrated on the feeling of Timothée’s mouth on my cock. The way his tongue worked my head, and his mouth massaged my shaft. His lips tightening and relaxing around me. I could feel my member start to twitch, but breathed deeply to keep myself going. I wasn’t going to let him down, even though I could tell he wanted my load. I let out a quiet moan. 

“Fuuuuck,” and dipped a hand into the water, resting it on Timothée’s head. 

_ Damn he can hold his breath.  _

“Where’s Tim?” came a familiar voice.

I looked up to see the others, each of them naked, appearing through the door. I tapped Timothée’s head underneath the water, and he came to the surface.

“Oh!” shouted Haz and Harry together, following it up with a series of laughs. 

“Jesus, Tim,” laughed Cameron. 

Timothée, ignoring the raucous visitors, retrieved his glass and took another drink. Tom in the middle of them all, was smiling at me, somewhat proudly - somewhat lustfully. 

_ If you enjoy it that much, he can carry on.  _

Cameron, Haz and Harry continued to giggle. 

“Are you quite finished?” Timothée asked

“Are you?” Haz quipped back. 

“No,” I smirked.

Tom still hadn’t broken eye contact with me, and I could see his cock beginning to stir as he stood there. Timothée offered me my glass which I took, and drank from. 

“You’re not done, are you Tim?” I asked coyly.

“No,” he grinned back, and started kissing my neck, then my chest, and then stopped to take my nipple in his mouth. I looked down at him, then cockily out to our audience, downing the last of my champagne. 

All bar Timothée and Tom cheered ladishly. Timothée, too busy, and Tom too distracted. Tom who was now fully hard, and unnoticed by the others, stroking himself. I mouthed to him ‘Come on,’ and without any hesitation, he climbed into the tub and was on my other nipple. 

The other guys were stunned into silence, and stared at Tom and Timothée worshipping my body. I cocked my head and smirked at them cheekily. 

“Well boys,” I said. “Are just going to stand and stare, or are you getting in?” 


End file.
